


Empty Target Parking Lots

by glofaerie



Series: Unreality [4]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Jaehyun/Winwin





	Empty Target Parking Lots

Jaehyun has always been a little bit in love, from the very first moment they met. 

Sicheng is a perfect match for a collection of words that Jaehyun never thought he would have use for. 

Delicate, ethereal, breathtaking. 

Sicheng somehow manages to glow, even at night, under the weak overhead lights of the empty Target parking lot. 

This is their version of a date, wandering around late night with only each other for company. Most times they stop in at their favorite fast food place and share fries while they talk about anything that comes to mind, and play footsie under the table. Sicheng always smiles when he feels Jaehyun’s ankles brush up against his under the table, the two in their own little world. 

Their first meeting was odd at best. Jaehyun had been taking a walk, let the fresh air clear his head, when his vision was suddenly filled with a very flustered Sicheng, haltingly asking if could help him find his dance studio. Jaehyun had looked at the address, told him it was close, and accompanied him on the 10 minute walk there. As they bid their goodbyes, Sicheng had grabbed Jaehyun’s arm and boldly asked for his number. Then it was Jaehyun’s turn to be flustered. Sicheng had texted as soon as he got out of rehearsal, and they chatted through Jaehyun’s work shift and late into the night, unwilling to part even back then.

They’d tried Sicheng’s world once. They’d dressed Jaehyun up in an expensive suit, and he’d walked through a crowd of socialites with Sicheng on his arm. It was a fine evening except for the overwhelming sound of the blood rushing in Jaehyun’s ears, and the anxiety clawing at his throat. The lights were too bright and all the people were staring to blend together, a mess of judgmental eyes. 

Jaehyun rushed out, bumping into someone and making them drop their drink. The sound of glass shattering was distant, muffled, and all of his senses were in disarray. 

When he’d finally calmed down he was in a dark alleyway, with Sicheng holding him, whispering apologies and stroking his hair. Jaehyun didn’t release his tight grip on Sicheng’s hands for a long time. 

So they formed a world of their own, Sicheng curious about the one Jaehyun had come from, and Jaehyun absolutely terrified of Sicheng’s. 

They go to restaurants, never too fancy, and Sicheng always pays. Jaehyun takes winwin to all of his favorite haunts; the arcade, an old warehouse, the lone park in his neighborhood that was always abandoned at dusk. In quiet, stolen moments, they grew to know the intimate parts of each other. 

Jaehyun feels guilty. He knows Sicheng comes from money, and he knows Sicheng doesn’t look down on him, but Jaehyun can’t help but think he deserves more. 

His job is just enough to keep him afloat, and put gas in his old beat up car. He can’t splurge on the nice, shiny things that someone like Sicheng deserves. 

So he plans. 

Nice dinners, simple enough that he even he can’t mess them up, complete with electric tea candles for ambiance, because real candles are expensive. 

Sitting out on his balcony when there’s a clear night, or if they’re lucky, a meteor shower. The two share a blanket and cheap beer, Sicheng fitting neatly in Jaehyun’s arms, like he belongs there.

Waking up at the crack of dawn to surprise Sicheng with flowers and (fast food) breakfast in bed before he has to run off to class, leaving Jaehyun to get ready for work. 

If you asked Jaehyun, he would say it isn’t much.

If you asked Sicheng, he would say that he felt more loved in those moments with Jaehyun than he ever had before. 

And this is another one of their dates, and it’s probably Jaehyun’s favorite. When they leave the fast food joint, they make their way across the dark parking lot to where the bright red Target sign is beckoning. 

Sicheng pulls Jaehyun along, always excitedly, and Jaehyun has the smallest of smiles on his face, painfully endeared. 

This time, just like all the other times, they roam the aisles and dream up their future, Jaehyun trailing behind a wide eyed Sicheng as he picks out decorations for their imaginary life. Silverware and lamps and throw pillows, all carefully considered, all things they would need to outfit alittle life together. 

When Sicheng wanders over to the infant clothing section, he gets that dreamy look in his eyes that fails to make Jaehyun’s heart clench in his chest. 

Jaehyun know’s Sicheng might leave him someday. 

Jaehyun can’t _provide_ for Sicheng the way he wants to. He wants them to get a nice place together, to build a life, to get married and have kids and grow old.

He wants all the sappy romantic things, and before he thought they were only possible in movies, but now with Sicheng he can see the beginnings of something like that for them. Together.

While he doesn’t doubt Sicheng’s love, he knows that love isn’t always enough.

When he brings up his fears Sicheng gets a certain look in his eye, adoring but a little bit sad.

He knows he can't control Jaehyun's fears so he does his best to soothe them. He meets Jaehyun after work so they can walk home together, fingers laced, sharing warmth late at night. He orders Jaehyun's favorite food and sits with him while they watch dramas, and he pretends not to notice when Jaehyun cries at the sad and romantic parts alike. He says "I love you" every day. 

He does everything he can to let Jaehyun know _"I'm here. We're here."_ Together.

They're not perfect. They bicker over small things, like who's turn it is to wash the dishes. They had one big fight over money that ended with Sicheng storming out in tears, while Jaehyun was left brooding alone in his apartment.

They're far from perfect, but they're together, and in love, and they’re willing to try, for each other.

They sit in comfy, overstuffed lounge chairs, fingers laced across the small gap, soaking in the peace of the quiet store, until they are gently shooed away at closing time by employees who know them by name.

They head back into the parking lot, the night a little bit colder than before. Sicheng shivers, so Jaehyun pulls him close and kisses him, under the red neon lights.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It’s unbetaed cause all my friends have exams but I did my best ;-;
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_faerietales)


End file.
